<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>but counting down the days to go. (requests open!) by sstarsunee</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27942542">but counting down the days to go. (requests open!)</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/sstarsunee/pseuds/sstarsunee'>sstarsunee</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Homestuck</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Accidental Deadnaming, Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Alternate Universe - No Sburb/Sgrub Sessions, Angst with a Happy Ending, Archaeology, Dave Strider says Pog, Dialogue Heavy, Discussion of Death, Domestic Fluff, Dream Bubbles (Homestuck), F/F, Fluff and Angst, Gender Confusion, Gender Issues, Light Angst, Lowercase, M/M, Multi, Other, Pesterlog(s) (Homestuck), Post-Sburb/Sgrub, Slice of Life, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Trans John Egbert, Trans Male Character, Typing Quirks (Homestuck)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 22:48:44</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>6,172</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27942542</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/sstarsunee/pseuds/sstarsunee</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>homestuck oneshot book wow im so original</p><p>leave suggestions for oneshots and i may write abt them (dont have to be ships)! B)</p><p> </p><p>yes that is a mcr lyric for the title fuck off/lh</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Davesprite/John Egbert (Mentioned), Davesprite/Karkat Vantas, John Egbert &amp; Rose Lalonde, John Egbert &amp; Vriska Serket, June Egbert &amp; Rose Lalonde, June Egbert &amp; Vriska Serket, Nepeta Leijon/Aradia Megido, Rose Lalonde/Kanaya Maryam</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. cats get easily cold</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>nepeta always hated winters. it was cold and clammy and she lived in a cave. i'm sure anyone who lived in a cave would have disliked the wintertime. shivering in her cave, all she could do was curl up with blood animal pelts and her lusus. there wasn't much more she could have done to keep herself warm. a shaky hand over to her laptop, a breath escaping through her teeth. she didn't really know who to message but in her dazed and half-frozen state, she reached over to a certain person by the trollian handle of "AA".</p><p class="pesterlog"> arsenicCatnip [AC] began trolling apocalypseArisen [AA]</p><p class="nepeta">AC: XOO &lt; apawdiaaaaaaa!!!!!!!</p><p class="nepeta">AC: XOO &lt; its so coldddd!!! make me laugh!! entertain me just pawlease do something to distract me from how cold i am!!!!</p><p class="aradia">AA: s0rry i can't help y0u much</p><p class="nepeta">AC: :33 &lt; yes you can!!! just talk to me about your weird bone thing or somefuring!

</p><p class="aradia">AA: i guess i c0uld try t0 hum0r y0u but i d0n't kn0w if i'll be able t0 keep y0ur attenti0n

</p><p class="nepeta">AC: :33 &lt; yayayayay!!!!! usually, i hate your weird discussion about death but now im really excited!</p><p class="aradia">AA: well then have y0u ever heard 0f a b0dy bl0ating after death?

</p><p class="nepeta">AC: XOO &lt; ewwww! apawdia! gross!!! talk about bones or rigor mortis or anything but that!

</p><p class="aradia">AA: 0h 0kay then

</p><p class="aradia">AA: several weeks after death, usually nails and teeth fall 0ut due t0 b0ne decay

</p><p class="aradia">AA: the way these b0nes get buried is by changing in climate 0ver time

</p><p class="aradia">AA: i d0n't mean like climate change itself

</p><p class="aradia">AA: i mean rainst0rms and such

</p><p class="aradia">AA: th0ugh it's 0bvi0us usually deadly st0rms like hurricanes and t0rnad0s will damage said b0nes

</p><p class="aradia">AA: m0st pe0ple w0uld be lucky t0 find any kind 0f in tact b0ne

</p><p class="aradia">AA: hey nepeta?

</p><p class="aradia">AA: 0_0?</p><p>you couldn't focus on whatever aradia had gotten herself on and on about. you lazed in front of the laptop and shivered, pounce close to your chest. the only thing warm in your small, dim cave was your own breath (which was also getting cold somehow). you almost fell asleep before hearing sever pesters from aradia, making you slowly get up and check your laptop.</p><p class="aradia">AA: i guess y0u fell asleep

</p><p class="aradia">AA: s0rry if i was being b0ring

</p><p class="aradia">AA: i can talk ab0ut cats 0r s0mething

</p><p class="aradia">AA: cat b0nes are smaller than human b0nes by a great am0unt

</p><p class="aradia">AA: in fact

</p><p class="aradia">AA: a cat's entire b0ne system is very fragile

</p><p class="aradia">AA: al0ng with their immune system

</p><p class="aradia">AA: their lungs c0uld be crushed s0 easily

</p><p class="aradia">AA: al0ng with m0st 0f their 0ther 0rgans like

</p><p class="aradia">AA: the brain

</p><p class="aradia">AA: and heart

</p><p class="aradia">AA: if a h0usecat was ever released int0 the wild

</p><p class="aradia">AA: the cat w0uld pr0bably never make it

</p><p class="aradia">AA: c0nsidering many 0ther animals have such str0ng b0nes

</p><p class="aradia">AA: and immune systems

</p><p class="aradia">AA: s0rry this is pr0bably b0ring y0u m0re

</p><p class="aradia">AA: we sh0uld b0th g0 dig f0r b0nes s0metime

</p><p class="aradia">AA: we c0uld find all kinds 0f different creatures b0nes

</p><p class="aradia">AA: it'll be fun

</p><p class="aradia">AA: 0r at least it s0unds fun t0 me

</p><p class="aradia">AA: s0rry f0r rambling

</p><p class="aradia">AA: and f0r saying s0rry s0 much</p><p class="nepeta">AC: :33 &lt; actually, that sounds like a lot of fun!!

</p><p class="nepeta">AC: :33 &lt; i've never dug fur bones before! even though i chew on a lot of them! h33h33!

</p><p class="nepeta">AC: :33 &lt; do you think maybe if i get out of this stinky old cave fur a bit the bone digging will take my mind off it?

</p><p class="aradia">AA: i can't say f0r sure

</p><p class="aradia">AA: but if i c0uld share my h0bbies with y0u

</p><p class="aradia">AA: i'll d0 s0mething y0u like

</p><p class="aradia">AA: like

</p><p class="aradia">AA: kill 0ther wild animals

</p><p class="nepeta">AC: :33 &lt; yes yes yes! that sounds pawsome!!!

</p><p class="nepeta">AC: :33 &lt; i'll m33t you at your hive, ok??? or maybe we can m33t at my cave?? whatevfur you want apawdia!

</p><p class="aradia">AA: d0n't w0rry i'll c0me 0ver t0 y0u

</p><p class="nepeta">AC: :33 &lt; ok cya soon!!!!!!!

</p><p class="pesterlog"> arsenicCatnip [AC] ceased trolling apocalypseArisen [AA]</p><p class="pesterlog"> apocalypseArisen [AA] ceased being trolled by arsenicCatnip [AC]</p><p>you happily bounced up, the sudden movement causing pounce to hiss slightly and meow as she fell onto the ground. the old cat then realized what happened and curled up in your multiple furs and settled. you giddily bounced around your cave before being able to smell yourself. gosh, even you could recognize you smelled awful. you looked around for anything to make you smell semi-decent, eyes landing on a bundle of "herbs". well, you'd rather smell like... "herbs"... than someone who hasn't bathed a day in their life. you shuffled over to the bundle of "herbs" and rubbed them on your neck and under your arms. well, it masked the smell a little. that's all you could really hope for at this point.</p><p>you wished you were able to make yourself a bit more presentable, but it was the best you could do. you slicked back your messy hair with a spit-covered hand. you only realized after how gross that was. you didn't really care at this point. you found a small band and wrapped it around a bunch of hair you had collected into your fist, giving yourself a cute low hoofbeast tail. it satisfied you, if anything. now, how did your breath smell? when was the last time you brushed the darn things? what would aradia think if she wanted to-</p><p>
  <i>holy shit, wait. </i>
</p><p>you just had a realization.</p><p>this was a date.</p><p>you were going on a date with one of your best friends.</p><p>in your moment of shock, you didn't even remember to update your shipping wall. gog, you had a red crush on aradia medigo. holy shit, why is it all dawning on you now? why couldn't it have happened later? now slowly losing that shock and now losing adrenaline, you remembered how cold you were. you shivered and slowly pulled a fur out from under pounce. you didn't really wanna disturb the lusus too much. you scraped off the last of the dried blood on it and wrapped it around yourself before peaking out of your cave. jeez, you hope aradia didn't lose her way here! that would be awful!</p><p>you rushed back to your bundle of furs and pulled the laptop into your lap. you hope that she has trollian mobile.</p><p class="pesterlog"> arsenicCatnip [AC] began trolling apocalypseArisen [AA]</p><p class="nepeta">AC: :33 &lt; hey apawdia!! are you coming yet??

</p><p class="aradia">AA: yes

</p><p class="aradia">AA: paitence, nepeta

</p><p class="nepeta">AC: :33 &lt; i can't be paitent!!!!! i'm so excited! i'm practically bouncing!!

</p><p class="aradia">AA: glad y0u're s0 excited but

</p><p class="aradia">AA: i just had t0 make a quick det0r s0 s0rry if i'm later than y0u expected

</p><p class="nepeta">AC: :33 &lt; awwww that's fine! cya then! i have a surprise for you!! h33h33h33!!

</p><p class="aradia">AA: 0h b0y 0kay

</p><p class="pesterlog"> arsenicCatnip [AC] ceased trolling apocalypseArisen [AA]</p><p class="pesterlog"> apocalypseArisen [AA] ceased being trolled by arsenicCatnip [AC]</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. a lonely bird... man... thing</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p class="pesterlog">davesprite sat alone on a ledge, the city below him. alone. he was, in every sense of the word, alone. no friends he knew all too well, wasn't physically accompanied by anybody. just... alone. the world below him was glowing neon, high on a skyscraper at night really gave you perspective. the city was bright and almost seemed like it was alive when he knew it wasn't. a dream bubble wasn't an alive place. they never were for davesprite. he was just a bird-boy, dumb enough not to leave but smart enough to know he couldn't if he wanted to.</p><p class="karkat">KARKAT: SO I'M GUESSING YOU'RE THAT DAVE WHO WAS STUPID ENOUGH TO PROTOTYPE HIMSELF WITH THE GOG-AWFUL SQUAWKBEAST SPRITE?

</p><p class="dirk">DAVESPRITE: !</p><p class="pesterlog">the bird turned his body around to look at the small troll, his short stature almost half of dave's. even without his tail or whatever the fuck he got for being a sprite thing. a moment of silence fell between the two as they looked at each other. karkat's eyes were surprisingly soft, softer than davesprite could have expected, at least. the troll had his arms crossed over his chest and a slightly agitated look on his face, which was probably his default look. he had bags under his eyes but the strangest thing to him was... he didn't look like a godtier?</p><p class="karkat">KARKAT: WHERE'S YOUR SHITTY SWORD?</p><p class="pesterlog">his voice broke his focus on him and every little detail of himself witch was... very unlike dave. he looked down at the large city again, the streets basically invisible through the haze and how high up he were.</p><p class="dirk">DAVESPRITE: i uh

</p><p class="dirk">DAVESPRITE: threw it off the building earlier

</p><p class="pesterlog">dave reached to his own chest, feeling the slight bumps in it as well as the hole in it. he'd been in the same binder for almost four years now. god, that's so unsanitary. but what other choice did he have? he certainly couldn't tell anyone and out the real dave and he couldn't just get one himself.</p><p class="dirk">DAVESPRITE: should be down there if you need it

</p><p class="pesterlog">karkat rolled his eyes and waved one of his hands dismissively.</p><p class="karkat">KARKAT: I DON'T NEED YOUR GARBAGE FUCKING SWORD, DAVE.

</p><p class="karkat">KARKAT: QUITE FRANKLY, I'D RATHER CHUCK MYSELF OFF THIS BUILDING. NOT TO USE IT, MIND YOU, BUT TO HOPEFULLY IMPALE MYSELF ON IT.

</p><p class="pesterlog">he was always like that. extra. despite never having the "upmost pleasure" of being able to meet him in real life, he was even a drama queen in his pesterlogs. or... davesprite's pesterlogs and his trollianlogs or something.</p><p class="karkat">KARKAT: BELIEVE IT OR NOT, I CAME TO TALK TO YOU.

</p><p class="karkat">KARKAT: SEEING HOW I NEVER REALLY GOT TO SPEAK TO YOU FOR THE ENTIRE THREE "YEARS" WE WERE PLAYING THIS BULGE-CHAFING GAME TOGETHER.

</p><p class="pesterlog">he then attempted to try and climb the small heating unit dave were sitting on, grunting as he attempted to do so as quickly as he could without dave noticing. davesprite slightly laughed, but it quickly turned into a sigh. he didn't even know why he were sighing dave just... felt the need to? i guess?</p><p class="dirk">DAVESPRITE: and here i thought you and other dave got all super chummy on the ride here

</p><p class="dirk">DAVESPRITE: im sure you got to talk to me plenty dude</p><p class="pesterlog">karkat continued to struggle with climbing up the small heating unit and eventually he said something that seemed to shake dave up.</p><p class="karkat">KARKAT: YEAH WELL! NEWS FLASH ASSHOLE!

</p><p class="karkat">KARKAT: YOU'RE NOT THE OTHER DAVE, ARE YOU?

</p><p class="pesterlog">dave blankly stared at karkat, those words swimming uncomfortably through his head. he wanted so badly to humor karkat's inability to climb a small bump on a rooftop but he couldn't. behind his shades, his eyes softened. his face remained blank as he contemplated leaning down to help the small troll.</p><p class="karkat">KARKAT: HRG. FUCKING, HUFF.

</p><p class="pesterlog">he'd had his fun. he leaned down to help the small troll up, grabbing the base of his arms and gently pulling him up. it felt like picking up a small dog to put on a couch or a bed. karkat was kind of like a small dog. overly aggressive and tiny.</p><p class="dirk">DAVESPRITE: youre not godtier

</p><p class="pesterlog">davesprite was really just thinking outloud, stating the obvious. when the troll was on the heating unit, he faced the bird boy. his scowl seemed even more severe now. ah shit.</p><p class="karkat">KARKAT: OH YEAH, THANKS FOR REMINDING ME HOW UTTERLY SHIT I WAS AT THE GAME.

</p><p class="dirk">DAVESPRITE: no no i mean

</p><p class="dirk">DAVESPRITE: youre just a dude

</p><p class="pesterlog">a small, short moment of silence fell upon the two boys. well, one bird and one troll.</p><p class="dirk">DAVESPRITE: how are you still alive

</p><p class="pesterlog">karkat's gaze fixated solely on davesprite, his head whipping from the city to him.</p><p class="karkat">KARKAT: ...

</p><p class="pesterlog">a short stare later, the corners of his eyes fogged up with red tears as the words sunk into his think pan. his small, rounded ears drooped down even more then they already were. this sent davesprite into a massive panic.</p><p class="dirk">DAVESPRITE: oh shit
</p><p class="dirk">DAVESPRITE: shit dude
</p><p class="dirk">DAVESPRITE: uh</p><p class="dirk">DAVESPRITE: karkat i didnt-

</p><p class="karkat">KARKAT: SHUT UP.</p><p class="pesterlog">the young troll sniffed, rubbing his eyes. this stained the sleeve of his hoodie a bit. he looked back up at davesprite, his voice shaky.</p><p class="karkat">KARKAT: IT'S FINE.</p><p class="pesterlog">the troll pulled his legs up to his chest and looked back down at the city, avoiding all eye-contact with dave. this made davesprite look down as well, an overwhelming sense of awkwardness falling over the two of them. davesprite looked down at karkat before slightly facing away from him. at the same time, karkat looked off in the distance. they stayed like this for a while. finally, davesprite began to speak up, his posture now more relaxed and slouched.</p><p class="dirk">DAVESPRITE: i miss rose</p><p class="pesterlog">karkat's gaze turned to the boy, giving almost a quizzical look. dave didn't return the gaze, still facing away from the troll.</p><p class="dirk">DAVESPRITE: my rose

</p><p class="dirk">DAVESPRITE: and my friends</p><p class="pesterlog">his gaze tilted down, his shades falling down his nose enough to see a bit of his now orange irises. his eyebrows lowered, showing a bit of sadness on his face. it was one of the first emotions he had shown this entire time.</p><p class="dirk">DAVESPRITE: i wish i wouldve disappeared with them sometimes</p><p class="pesterlog">shock crossed karkat's face after hearing this, almost wanting to make him reach out and hold davesprite. but he never acted on those thoughts. and he probably never would. dave stayed silent for a moment--the air hanging heavy--before continuing his rant.</p><p class="dirk">DAVESPRITE: and yeah i get it

</p><p class="dirk">DAVESPRITE: thats how shit had to go down

</p><p class="dirk">DAVESPRITE: some dave had to jump into that sprite and fix the timeline

</p><p class="dirk">DAVESPRITE: but i just</p><p class="pesterlog">dave looked up at the red sky, almost like he could see the bubble itself. he couldn't, though. and... he was okay with that. he moved his hands along with his speech.</p><p class="dirk">DAVESPRITE: do i have to be dealt every shit hand in existence</p><p class="pesterlog">his gaze directed back down, his arms sticking close to his sides.</p><p class="dirk">DAVESPRITE: fucked up thing was how little i thought it through in the end

</p><p class="dirk">DAVESPRITE: i was so excited to talk to john and jade again

</p><p class="dirk">DAVESPRITE: who knows what happened to that rose

</p><p class="dirk">DAVESPRITE: alpha rose has some of her memories but fuck if i know how to talk to her about it</p><p class="pesterlog">davesprite shrugged his shoulders limply before extending his wings a bit before bringing them back in, almost to make sure they were still there. like a mental reminder he was still a bird-based sprite.</p><p class="dirk">DAVESPRITE: john could barely even look at me or go one conversation without mentioning the real dave</p><p class="karkat">KARKAT: DO YOU... LIKE JOHN?</p><p class="dirk">DAVESPRITE: what

</p><p class="dirk">DAVESPRITE: no

</p><p class="dirk">DAVESPRITE: im not ga-</p><p class="pesterlog">karkat gave a very skeptical look, his eyes narrowing but his eyebrows raising at the boy. dave's face flushed a deeper shade of orange</p><p class="karkat">KARKAT: MHM.</p><p class="dirk">DAVESPRITE: uh</p><p class="pesterlog">davesprite looked like a deer caught in headlights for a moment before breaking eye-contact with karkat once again.</p><p class="dirk">DAVESPRITE: no i dont
</p><p class="dirk">DAVESPRITE: like
</p><p class="dirk">DAVESPRITE: john
</p><p class="dirk">DAVESPRITE: like that</p><p class="pesterlog">dave held out his hands and looked down at them.</p><p class="dirk">DAVESPRITE: i just wish we could like

</p><p class="dirk">DAVESPRITE: yknow

</p><p class="dirk">DAVESPRITE: talk</p><p class="pesterlog">karkat reached over a hand, his small hand being almost half of dave's. davesprite looked at the troll and gave a questioning look, his hands still outstretched in front of him. he had to lean over to even get his arm near the bird boy.</p><p class="karkat">KARKAT: SO LET'S GO TALK TO HIM.

</p><p class="karkat">KARKAT: IF HE'S A TOTAL NOOKWHIFF ABOUT IT WE'LL JUST BEAT THE SHIT OUT OF HIM TOGETHER.</p><p class="pesterlog">davesprite let out a small chuckle, a hand lifting up near his face. he was... smiling. for the first time in what felt like forever.</p><p class="dirk">DAVESPRITE: haha a total what

</p><p class="karkat">KARKAT: OH, YOU HEARD ME!

</p><p class="karkat">KARKAT: LET'S LAUGH UNCONTROLLABLY AT EACHOTHER'S ALIEN TERMINOLOGY LATER, SHALL WE?</p><p class="pesterlog">dave continued to smile, without teeth this time but still a genuine smile. he then scooted to karkat so he didn't have to lean over to reach out his hand. he then grabbed it softly, his hand being comparably bigger than the trolls. it didn't seem to bother karkat, he seemed used to it.</p><p class="dirk">DAVESPRITE: sounds like a plan

</p><p class="dirk">DAVESPRITE: we are so not beating up john though dude</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>heavily inspired by "Davesprite's sorrow" (the comic dub) on youtube!</p><p>also srry if this one is in a bit of a diff style than the last one<br/>im changing up my writin style a lil</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. a seer and an idiot</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>NOT SHIPPING</p><p>i just think john and rose's platonic relationship is nice</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p class="pesterlog">john or... god, names were confusing for him now. and him didn't feel right either. they looked down at their hands; nothing felt right, not even his hands. he was so confused. a godtier wanting to be a goddess-tier. it was... stupid. at least, that's how they felt. john slowly lifted himself or... themself off the bed they were laying in to float around. it was fun being a whatever-tier but cool wind powers and everlasting life (with some exceptions) just didn't seem to be able to conquer gender issues. that's when they heard a knock at the door of their bedroom on this meteor. they were so alarmed that they fell right out of the air and bounced back against the bed.

</p><p class="john">JOHN(?): ouch, sheejus. i'm coming!</p><p class="pesterlog">they quickly rushed over to the door, brushing out his blue pajama godtier outfit. once he managed to open the door, he was greeted with a friendlier face than they expected.

</p><p class="john">JOHN(?): oh, hi rose!</p><p class="rose">ROSE: Hello. Nice to see a human face after a while.</p><p class="john">JOHN(?): haha, yeah. wanna come in? it's been a while.</p><p class="rose">ROSE: Yes, actually. I wanted to speak to you about something.</p><p class="pesterlog">john moved out of the way to let the girl in. rose swiftly entered the room, looking for a place to sit. she soon realized the only two placed to sit were a bed and a chair that seemed to be rusted and would squeak like a wild chicken if she sat in it. so, she simply placed herself on the bed. she patted the spot next to her, inviting john to sit with her. god, this felt like having a serious talk with a parent. john knew she was a mom friend but good lord.

</p><p class="pesterlog">nonetheless, he sat down on the bed next to her. unlike her, he sat with his legs crossed like a second-grader.</p><p class="john">JOHN(?): so, what's up? what do you need to talk about?</p><p class="rose">ROSE: You know a Seer's job, correct? Specifically a Seer of Light?</p><p class="john">JOHN(?): uh, yeah. i think so.</p><p class="john">JOHN(?): isn't it like, they can pick which outcome is better? like, they can read your future or something?</p><p class="pesterlog">rose let out a small laugh.</p><p class="rose">ROSE: Close enough. Though, I can't see the future. I just know the most desirable outcome for each situation.</p><p class="john">JOHN(?): isn't that reading the future though? </p><p class="john">JOHN(?): like those weird guys you use to see on the side of the street with signs that said, "i can read your future for a dollar"?</p><p class="rose">ROSE: I suppose it could be compared to that.</p><p class="john">JOHN(?): anyway, does this have to do with what you wanted to talk to me about? i mean, not to be rude or anything. you did just say you wanted to tell me something though.</p><p class="john">JOHN(?): does it have to do with your magical seer powers?</p><p class="rose">ROSE: A bit. You do know I'm your friend, right?</p><p class="john">JOHN(?): what? yeah, of course! you're my friend, rose.</p><p class="rose">ROSE: You also know I know what would be best for you. Is this assumption right as well?</p><p class="john">JOHN(?): well, i guess. given you're my friend and also have magical seer powers.</p><p class="pesterlog">rose reached over to take john's hands into hers. this gave him a quizzical look at his and her hands before looking back at rose. man, this must have been serious. she hated human contact, now she was holding john's hands like a mother consoling a child.</p><p class="rose">ROSE: Have you been troubled lately?</p><p class="pesterlog">suddenly, their heart rate picked up. john visibly gulped and directed his attention back down at their intertwining hands. did she know? no, she couldn't have possibly known. john then realized how sweaty his hands were getting. oh god, and she was holding them. shit, he needed to stop panicking. he was going to be found out and then what? dave would disown him as his best friend, rose would mock him and oh god, the heat he would get from karkat. did they even have issues with gender? did they even have GENDERS????</p><p class="rose">ROSE: No need to get so stressed; it's a simple question.</p><p class="john">JOHN(?): uh, well.</p><p class="john">JOHN(?): i guess you could say that.</p><p class="rose">ROSE: Please elaborate. If my assumption is wrong, I'd like to know.</p><p class="pesterlog">assumption? so she doesn't even know shes just assuming really accurately? oh, that makes this even worse.

</p><p class="john">JOHN(?): you've somehow avoided calling me my name this whole time. usually, when you make sarcastic and smart ass remarks you use other's names.

</p><p class="rose">ROSE: You're smart.

</p><p class="john">JOHN(?): not really. i just know you, rose.</p><p class="pesterlog">the room fell silent once again as john tried to find the words to express what he's been going through. it was all kinda... confusing. how much it seemed rose cared. but it was sweet in a way. plus, she's a seer of light. john guessed she was kind of born to care.

</p><p class="john">JOHN(?): i don't know if i'm a boy or a girl.

</p><p class="john">JOHN(?): that's what i've been dealing with.

</p><p class="pesterlog">when it finally left his mouth, it was also followed by a heavy sigh of relief. he still couldn't bring himself to make direct eye contact with rose but he felt a lot better just from saying it out loud to... someone.

</p><p class="rose">ROSE: That's what I thought. Do you want to talk about it more? We have all of eternity.

</p><p class="pesterlog">john laughed a little bit, causing rose to smile down at him. she slowly lifted her hands off of his and he brought them to his lap.

</p><p class="john">JOHN(?): i don't really know how to explain it.

</p><p class="john">JOHN(?): john doesn't feel right as a name and i don't like it when people call me a boy.

</p><p class="john">JOHN(?): but wanting to be a girl is new, too.

</p><p class="john">JOHN(?): and i'm not the best with change.

</p><p class="john">JOHN(?): plus, i haven't even thought of a girl name for me.

</p><p class="rose">ROSE: I see. Well, what if you try it? Just for maybe a week and see if it feels right.

</p><p class="rose">ROSE: Test the waters of being the opposite gender, if you will.

</p><p class="john">JOHN(?): hey, that's not a bad idea!

</p><p class="john">JOHN(?): but still, what would i go by? and how would i break it to everyone?

</p><p class="rose">ROSE: I could help you with both of those things if you're open to it.

</p><p class="john">JOHN(?): aw yeah, that'd be sick. thanks rose.

</p><p class="rose">ROSE: What about Joan?

</p><p class="john">JOHN(?): hmmm. i dunno, feels more like a dog name to me. doesn't really click.

</p><p class="rose">ROSE: Alright. Jess?

</p><p class="john">JOHN(?): eugh, no. that sounds like a bratty girl from one of those cliche beach movies.

</p><p class="rose">ROSE: Hm. Do you even want something with a "J"?

</p><p class="john">JOHN(?): yeah, i feel like that would be nice.

</p><p class="rose">ROSE: Does June feel right?</p><p class="john">JOHN(?): oh my god, yes! that's amazing!

</p><p class="john">JUNE: that sounds so cool! like a junebug!</p><p class="rose">ROSE: That really does fit you. Are you sure you like it?

</p><p class="john">JUNE: positive! thank you so much, rose. seriously.

</p><p class="rose">ROSE: Of course. Now, on the topic of coming out to everyone.

</p><p class="rose">ROSE: I can help you.

</p><p class="john">JUNE: that'd be really nice if you could. especially to dave and karkat, those feel like the hardest for me.

</p><p class="rose">ROSE: June, Dave's already known.

</p><p class="john">JUNE: what???

</p><p class="rose">ROSE: He's the one who gave me the hint that you might be a transgender.</p><p class="john">JUNE: well, i guess that makes things easier. what about karkat?

</p><p class="rose">ROSE: I don't think trolls believe in gender anyways.

</p><p class="john">JUNE: haha, fair.</p><p class="pesterlog">after a moment of relishing in this new identity, both the girls heard a knock at the door. this time, rose was the one to get it.

</p><p class="dave">DAVE: so did they come out yet

</p><p class="john">JUNE: dave!

</p><p class="pesterlog">june jumped up from the bed and rushed over to dave, jumping on and hugging him to the point he almost fell over.
</p><p class="dave">DAVE: holy shit hi dude
</p><p class="dave">DAVE: shit
</p><p class="dave">DAVE: is it okay if i call you dude still
</p><p class="dave">DAVE: or like
</p><p class="dave">DAVE: dude who dont identify
</p><p class="dave">DAVE: or dudette</p><p class="rose">ROSE: I think "dudette" would suffice for her.

</p><p class="dave">DAVE: oh shit cool

</p><p class="dave">DAVE: what do you go by now dudette

</p><p class="john">JUNE: june.

</p><p class="dave">DAVE: pog
</p><p class="dave">DAVE: im guessing she her pronouns

</p><p class="pesterlog">june looked back at rose. she had a smug but caring look on her face, her arms crossed over her chest. she really did look like a proud mother when she stood like that. june looked back up at dave.

</p><p class="john">JUNE: yep. i wanna see if they feel right for a bit.

</p><p class="dave">DAVE: congrats miss june egbert

</p><p class="dave">DAVE: see i told you rose

</p><p class="rose">ROSE: I already figured this out, remember? I just wanted to give you credit.</p><p class="pesterlog">dave put an arm over june's shoulder as well as rose's. june felt happy, ecstatic even. she happily hugged dave back. she was kind of glad rose brought it up but... damn seers.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. by the shoreside</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p class="pesterlog">a thirteen-year-old woman sat by the shoreside. her mother had recently taken her to a beach simply to get absolutely butt-fuck wasted. this young woman's name is rose lalonde. she grazed the sand with the tips of her fingers, drawing obscure letters and marks. she sighed softly, looking upon the already-setting sun across the ocean. honestly, it was really pretty. if the context was different, rose might have actually been enjoying herself. despite this, loud music was blaring behind her and an open bar was filled with horrendously drunken individuals.

</p><p class="pesterlog">a small wave brushed against rose's toes, being just inches away from the lowering tide. all her oblong shapes and letters were washed away with the waves. rose found it amusing. at this time, she had just celebrated her 13th birthday and this was how her mom wanted to spend it. she had to get home to receive a present from one of her friends on the internet but she couldn't just walk home.

</p><p class="pesterlog">this was when a particularly strong wave hit her feet, causing her to back up a little. she looked up from the damp sand to see something or someone quickly ducking under the water. you slightly chuckled.

</p><p class="rose">ROSE: Oh, wow. I sure do hope I'm completely alone and a shark isn't slowly approaching me. Gee, wouldn't that be absolutely awful? Gosh-golly!</p><p class="pesterlog">she mainly did this to get a kick out of a small kid just trying to fuck with her, hoping that they'd come up and admit to what they were doing. that never happened, however. nobody and nothing came out of the water. she quizzically looked at the water before moving her hand a little in the water. she saw a pair of eyes looking at her from far beyond the shore. the eyes were bright green--almost unnaturally--and the person seemed to have black hair and... grey skin.</p><p class="pesterlog">she narrowed her eyes and the second she did this, the person quickly went back underwater.

</p><p class="pesterlog">rose stood up and looked to the bar. she took a deep breath in. if this was some siren or something then... fuck it, right? she let her deep breath go and walked into the water. she went until she was up to her knees in ocean water, praying nothing grabbed her by her ankles and just fucked her shit up but would it really matter anyway? that creature in the water seemed harmless enough; they seemed cuter than anything. was that weird to think about a weird, underwater creature? whatever.</p><p class="pesterlog">that's when a small head poked out of the water.</p><p class="pesterlog">the creature looked like what they looked like from far away but was much more... surreal closer up. their face was covered in scales, only half of their face poking out of the water. rose slowly walked backwards against the shoreside, losing her footing and falling into the coarse sand. the sand stuck to the skin on her legs, the water acting as an adhesive for the sand.</p><p class="kanaya">???: Are You Okay There</p><p class="rose">ROSE: What the fuck?</p><p class="pesterlog">despite seeming rather confident about facing this creature, rose was now apprehensive about it actually talking to her. the creature had almost a haunting voice, sounding feminine on the surface; their facial features were also soft and feminine, so that seemed to check out. with grey scaled skin, only a bit being tinted a jade color. rose gulped. she was truly lost for words.</p><p class="kanaya">???: Sorry You Seem Scared</p><p class="kanaya">???: Theres No Need To Be Scared I Wont Hurt You</p><p class="pesterlog">after this, the whole beach seemed quieter. rose's vision was only focused on the alien-like creature before her and the creature was looking back at her. they both seemed to share the same intent interest in each other.</p><p class="kanaya">???: Do You Um</p><p class="kanaya">???: Have A Name</p><p class="pesterlog">the creature outstretched an arm out of the water, presumably asking for a handshake. the hand was webbed, almost like a frog's. the waves brushed softly against rose's feet, almost inviting her to take the handshake. at this point; her head was spinning. she took a deep breath and went to return the handshake, being careful around the webbed fingers of the lady.</p><p class="rose">ROSE: Rose. Lalonde.</p><p class="pesterlog">at this point, rose couldn't really care. no way this was happening anyway. the alien seemed to smile, two very sharp fangs emerging from behind her lips.</p><p class="rose">ROSE: You have a name, strange alien mermaid?</p><p class="kanaya">KANAYA: Kanaya Maryam</p><p class="kanaya">KANAYA: Its Lovely To Meet You Miss Lalonde</p><p class="rose">ROSE: You too, Miss Maryam.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>SORRY THIS WAS SO SHORT<br/>im just a sucker for rosemary and i love mermaid/merman aus RIHkdnsijHNHId</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. You're transgener? Th8t's soooooooo cool! ::::D</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p class="pesterlog">june had been dreading this day. crusading the new universe was a breeze--pun intended--but coming out to her ex(?)-girlfriend as a girl was another thing entirely. even despite rose agreeing to help with the matter, june couldn't help but feel legitimately terrified. vriska isn't the most... how do you say this? accepting person?? was that rude? she didn't care because honestly, it was true.

</p><p class="pesterlog">she went to the sink and softly splayed her face with water to help cool down. this couldn't be that hard... could it?

</p><p class="rose">ROSE: Knock, knock.

</p><p class="pesterlog">june's head snapped from the sink to the door, some stray water droplets on her face flinging off and onto the floor. she heavily sighed and wiped her face before pulling open the door to the bathroom.

</p><p class="john">JUNE: hey, rose! what do you need?

</p><p class="rose">ROSE: Well, I thought you said today was the day. You know, the day you came out to somehow the most bisexual troll ever?

</p><p class="john">JUNE: oh, shit, yeah. well, i was just thinking about that actually.

</p><p class="pesterlog">both the girls went quiet; june eventualy sighed. she avoided her gaze connecting with rose's, the blonde's arms crossed cockily and seeming not to understand the true severity of their situation! well... *her* situation.

</p><p class="john">JUNE: do you think she's gonna hate me or something?

</p><p class="rose">ROSE: Don't be ridiculous.

</p><p class="rose">ROSE: You thought the same thing about Dave, remember?</p><p class="john">JUNE: yeah but, that's dave. i knew he wasn't going to hate me but i was worried about him viewing me different.

</p><p class="john">JUNE: with vriska, i have a genuine fear she might hate me for this.

</p><p class="pesterlog">without warning, rose took june's hands into hers and looked at her. her eyes were soft, almost like a mother's. a very understanding mother. you cleared your throat as you looked at her. it was kind of refreshing seeing one of june's best friends so soft around her.

</p><p class="rose">ROSE: You never know what the future holds, Miss Egbert.</p><p class="rose">ROSE: Now, let's go. We don't have all day, do we?

</p><p class="pesterlog">june smiled and nodded, slicking her hair back to try and feel a bit more confident. it was growing out more, if that was a plus! about ear-length now; she looked more like one of those rocker dudes from the 80's. good enough for her, though.

</p><p class="john">JUNE: i guess we don't. shall we?

</p><p class="pesterlog">she dramatically opened her arm with her fist against her chest, waiting for rose to link arms with her. humoring june, rose did, despite how ridiculous the two looked together now.

</p><p class="rose">ROSE: We shall.</p><p class="pesterlog">the two dramatically walked out of the bathroom and out the door to the big, open meteor. by this time, they already stopped the ludicrous linking-arms thing. who were they, the fuckers from wizard of oz (or whatever the troll version of that may be)? vriska, surprisingly, was speaking to terezi. they seemed to be having a genuinely friendly conversation. if it wasn't for her crippling anxiety and such, june'd almost not want to interrupt just because of that alone.

</p><p class="pesterlog">when vriska's eyes landed on june, she perked up and terezi became practically invisible.

</p><p class="terezi">TEREZI: WH4T'S UP W1TH YOU? YOU LOOK L1K3 YOU JUST S4W A HOUNDB34ST.</p><p class="terezi">TEREZI: OW! H3Y! NO N33D TO PUSH! &gt;:[

</p><p class="pesterlog">vriska shoved terezi to the side and rushed at june. she literally felt so intimidated she almost fell over.

</p><p class="vriska">VRISKA: Joooooooohn!!!!!!!!</p><p class="pesterlog">june cringed a tad at her deadname being called out so admittedly. she cleared her throat and waved giddily to vriska.
</p><p class="vriska">VRISKA: Gosh, it feels like I haven't seen you in forever! How have you 8een????????

</p><p class="john">JUNE: i've been good! as good as a kid can be on a floating meteor in space, haha.

</p><p class="john">JUNE: i kinda wanted to come tell you something, actually.

</p><p class="vriska">VRISKA: Oh? Little old me? Kn8wing a secret from THE John Eg8ert? An honor, truly!

</p><p class="john">JUNE: haha, i wouldn't say that.

</p><p class="pesterlog">vriska's attention briefly turned to rose, giving her an almost territorial glare. rose laughed softly, looking between the troll and the human.

</p><p class="rose">ROSE: I take it you two want space?

</p><p class="vriska">VRISKA: A little would 8e nice! No need to 8reathe down our necks, grumpypants.

</p><p class="john">JUNE: i can do it on my own. thank you.

</p><p class="pesterlog">june looked at rose, a smile draping his face. vriska didn't really pay attention to june's specific word choice, but rose gave a knowing smile.

</p><p class="rose">ROSE: I'll leave you to exchanging secrets then.</p><p class="john">JUNE: later, rose!

</p><p class="vriska">VRISKA: So........ What's all this a8out?

</p><p class="john">JUNE: well, um.

</p><p class="john">JUNE: firstly, do trolls have assigned genders at birth? or... when they're a grub?

</p><p class="pesterlog">the air was stagnant; the human truly didn't know how to describe this. it was even a pretty new thing to her, she couldn't imagine how an alien species would take this. either way, she tried to think about rose's words and approval. that always made her feel better.

</p><p class="vriska">VRISKA: Well, I guess you can say that. Just depends on if they develop 8oo8s or not. Can 8arely tell when they're gru8s.

</p><p class="john">JUNE: ok, so. they do have an assigned gender?

</p><p class="vriska">VRISKA: I guess. Trolls don't really have to stick with it, though. Fussyfangs over there never developed 8oo8s and she's still a female.</p><p class="john">JUNE: thank god you understand that concept. well, you know how i'm a boy? like, i talk like a boy and look like a boy?

</p><p class="vriska">VRISKA: Mhm........? ::::?

</p><p class="john">JUNE: um. well.

</p><p class="pesterlog">june took one long exhale in and one long one out, closing her eyes and trying her best to prepare herself.

</p><p class="john">JUNE: i wanna be a girl.

</p><p class="vriska">VRISKA: Oh.</p><p class="pesterlog">that single word made june want to sink into the meteor and become one with it. god, she fucked up. she might as well have never said any of this and let vriska deadname her and use the wrong pronouns. was june really suck a stink that everyone has to deal with her gender issues? oh god, she was having such bad second thoughts. whoo, she felt a panic attack coming. toot, toot, panic attack station, your stop is up next at "go fuck yourself town".

</p><p class="pesterlog">before she could have another intrusive thought, she was gripped by strong arms. vriska was... hugging her? was this a pity hug? "aw, you poor thing. you're mentally sick." hug? was it genuine? she then pulled away, her sharp teeth on full display along with glimmering eyes.

</p><p class="vriska">VRISKA: Th8s is great!!!!!!!! This is awesome! We can 8e such good galpals! We can paint each other's nails and do makeup and we can mock Fussyfangs for her fashion ch8ices!!!!!!!!

</p><p class="john">JUNE: wait, you're not mad?</p><p class="vriska">VRISKA: No!!!!!!!! What do you want to be called????????

</p><p class="john">JUNE: i'm going by june!!!!!!!!

</p><p class="john">JUNE: aw, now you have me exclaiming with 8x emphasis!

</p><p class="vriska">VRISKA: Bahahahahahaha! You're so awesome! And June's awesome! It's gonna take s8me getting used to 8ut fuck that! You're so valid!

</p><p class="john">JUNE: gosh, vriska. i didn't expect this from you.

</p><p class="vriska">VRISKA: Really? Whatever, 8oys fucking 8loooooooow! You're way cooler now I know you're a female.

</p><p class="john">JUNE: haha, hey! are you saying i wasn't cool when i said i was a boy?

</p><p class="vriska">VRISKA: Honestly? Yeah.

</p><p class="terezi">TEREZI: WH4T'S 4LL TH3 SCR34M1NG FOR? &gt;:?</p><p class="vriska">VRISKA: Guess who's a new Scourge Sister now!

</p><p class="terezi">TEREZI: F1RST, TH4T'S JUST OUR TH1NG! 4ND SECOND, WHO?</p><p class="vriska">VRISKA: Duh! This little gal!</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. (AN) REQUESTS NOW</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>GUYS THIS IS A PLEA I NEED REQUESTS!!!!!! I'M VERY OPEN TO REQUESTS AND MOST SHIPS SO  PLEASE SOBS</p><p> </p><p>things i will write</p><p>- smut (including kinks)<br/>
- angst<br/>
- fluff<br/>
- pretty much any genre<br/>
- lgbtq ships<br/>
- just healthy ships in general<br/>
- song based stuff</p><p>things i will NOT write</p><p>- incest<br/>
- bestiality<br/>
- age gaps (even rp)<br/>
- in detail s3xu*al ass*lt/noncon<br/>
- anything not hs related (duh)<br/>
- a copy-paste idea<br/>
- erisol</p><p> </p><p>AND AND AND if you are gonna request PLEASE give character/ship and a baseline of plot ;;;; i am not that creative waaaa</p><p>BUT YEAH GO NUTS GUYZ!</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>